


Taming the Beast

by Jakathine



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anger, Barebacking, Birth Control, Body Worship, Cock Tease, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character In Command, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Massage, Mental Health Issues, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensual Play, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine





	Taming the Beast

It was during their fourth mission together that Gaby saw face-to-face what Illya’s episodes were like.  When they had worked their first mission together, she had seen what the build up was like but not that end result. He had always been so careful to keep her from seeing it before, but this time he had forgotten to lock the door behind him.

It was devastatingly violent, vicious, and destructive.

He never laid a hand on her - he would never do that - but the furniture in their hotel room commons area was destroyed. The poor coffee table was somehow still caught up in the curtains, one of the legs hanging onto a cord by some sort of desperation to stay away from the man who threw it there. 

She had just walked into their room, tired but satisfied from spending time familiarizing herself with the cafè down the street to witness the end of his terror. The door had not been secured, so she thought there was nothing amiss. As she entered the room; however, a flower vase crashed into the doorway, just barely missing her. The close encounter made Illya’s eyes clear and realization dawned on him of what had almost happened. It made the daze in his eyes snap, his shoulders slouching with the weight of self-consciousness.

He sat down heavily in a remaining chair that had escaped his wrath, shoulders sagging as he held a hand over his face, shielding himself from the remains of his episode and possibly from Gaby.

“Illya,” Gaby said softly, “Illya, look at me.”

Illya took his hand off his face and looked at her, his eyes shadowed with rage, fear, and uncertainty. She felt her heart ache through the tinge of fear she felt, but her determination pushed through.

“I want to help you. In what way can I help you?” she asked him, walking over and touching the top of his head gently.

“I do not know,” he replied, his voice tired and exasperated.

Gaby inhaled deeply, wondering how she should say her next words, before deciding to be completely blunt with them.

“I know a way that can help shut out noises... at least for a little while.”

Illya furrowed his brow and looked at her with confusion, “What do you mean?”

She motioned to his lap, “May I sit?”

He adjusted his posture better so she could sit on his leg before continuing with their conversation.

“It’s a way of... playing... Where I essentially tell you what to do in a certain context and you do only that, concentrating on only me and my words. You can always say no and we would put a safe word in case you feel uncomfortable or just simply want to stop.” Gaby wanted to ease him into this conversation, not knowing just how much she was meaning on this topic.

“This....  _ playing _ .... is what kind of playing exactly?” Illya asked, a small smile on his face. 

Either he was playing slightly dumb about the subject, or knew exactly what he was talking about. More than likely it was the latter, so she kept on. 

She smiled back, “It doesn’t have to be sexual, but it can be if you want it to be.”

He bit his lower lip in thought, “I think I would like it to be… please.”

Gaby touched his face gently and gave him a light kiss on the forehead, “We can do that then. What word would you want to say for it to stop if it gets to be too much for you?”

“I could... as the Americans would say is cry ‘uncle’,” Illya said with a laugh at his own joke, given their group codename.

Gaby grinned, “All right then. Your first order is to go take a shower. Thoroughly. Make sure to clean and trim your nails as well. Do not get dressed after; just stay in your towel.”

He gave her an odd look but as she stood up he followed suit and made his way to the bathroom while she worked on cleaning up the havoc of the sitting room. When it was sorted about how she wanted she went to their room and fluffed up the pillows before pulling back the covers. In the bedside table she found some generic lotion and set it on top of the table. 

Gaby heard the faint squeak of the water being turned off. She changed out of her clothes and donned a simple bathrobe, not bothering to dress. Only moments now away from her plan fully starting.

Illya emerged from the bathroom, his bath towel secured low on his hips and an almost boyish shyness about him as he noticed Gaby waiting for him on the bed.

“So.... what next?” he asked.

“Next, you lay face down on the bed while I massage you. Take off your towel and I’ll cover your backside with it while I do that.”

Illya did as he was told and soon Gaby had him lying face down, arms and legs splayed out while the towel was spread across his rear end. He body was still stiff, but soon Gaby had him relaxing under her hands. 

With her strong fingers that were a little tough from years of working on cars, she found the knots in his muscles with ease, wringing them out of him alongside soft groans of relief. Illya had practically melted into the bed, but Gaby wasn’t finished yet. She turned the tips of her fingers downwards so her nails scraped along his skin.

He wiggled a bit under her as she traced her nails along firm muscle, digging in deeper here or there enough to leave little crescents. She continued doing this with her right hand as she took her other and wound it into his hair, massaging along his scalp. Illya made a pleased noise that was partly muffled by the covers.

She eventually stopped and climbed off of him, allowing him to roll over onto his back. 

“Sit up,” Gaby said, making a ‘sit up’ motion with her hands as she commanded him.

Illya did as he was told, sitting up and resting his back against the headboard. The towel that had been covering his backside was now resting across his lap. Gaby squirted some more lotion onto her hands and started massaging Illya’s feet then up his legs and then further up to his torso and shoulders.

When she was massaging around his neck he couldn’t seem to look away from her. For a moment it seemed she was unaware, so caught up in the concentration she was giving towards her task, but then she glanced upwards at him, playfulness dancing in her eyes.

He decided to match that playfulness and tried to kiss her lips. She leaned forward as if to meet him, but then moved upwards to kiss his nose.

“Wait here,” Gaby said as she got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom, sliding his towel off and taking it with her as she went. She quickly poked her head out again to add, “No touching yourself.”

Illya shifted on the bed, keeping his hands at his side while he waited. A few minutes later Gaby emerged, wearing absolutely nothing. She had taken the liberty of using a spare towel to clean herself from her earlier walk so she felt refreshed and ready. He looked at her up and down, appreciating her beauty as she came back to sit at his side.

She took one of his hands in both of hers, “I’m going to order you to pleasure me, and you’re going to. If it’s too much, just use the word and we can stop. If not, I’ll keep pushing. Ok?”

Illya nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Good.... first, I want you to touch me, softly, all over. I’ll lay back on this other side and you can do that. You can sit next to me for that.”

She laid down next to him and allowed him to touch her gently. His fingers traced along her skin, worshiping her form and every curve he could find. If he started to add too much pressure Gaby would make an “nuh-uh” noise that would force him to lighten his touch again to the barest skim. 

He did this for perhaps ten or so minutes, he couldn’t remember how long as he was getting transfixed on the goosebumps that would raise up in his hands’ wake. Gaby smiled at him as his expressions softened to an almost trance-like state.

As his hands passed back up by her breasts she took hold of them and firmly pressed them to her, “Now you may fully touch me.”

Illya considered how best to reach her, but not have to worry about his weight somehow crushing her. Gaby made a come-closer motion as he thought, then grabbed his hips so he could be maneuvered into straddling her hips. She let go of his hips and slowly traced her hands down his pelvis to stroke his cock.

“Continue to touch me while I do this,” Gaby said as she made her strokes languid, teasing. 

Illya drew in a sharp breath, her touches alternating between light and firm on his hardening cock as he caressed her sides. He reached up to cup her breasts and found that his large hands enveloped them to rest comfortably in his palms. Illya gave them a gentle squeeze, earning him a soft sigh from Gaby. He leaned over and kissed her deeply, and swore for a moment he could feel the sparks fly as she surged upwards to kiss him back. 

They kept up this heedy foreplay for a while, content in the momentary distraction of just getting lost in the other’s pleasure. Illya’s mind was dutifully distracted right now, but Gaby already had in mind to do something even further.

“All right…. Going to change it up a little now,” Gaby said, moving out from under Illya so she could put him in her previous position laying back on the bed.

“In what way?” he asked, licking his lips in anticipation as she climbed on top of him.

“I want to ride your face,” Gaby said, supporting herself against the headboard, “You’re not allowed to touch yourself...if you need to, you can tap my thigh twice and I’ll move away if need be.”

Illya looked up at her with wide eyes as he laid his hands on her hips to guide her down to his face. She adjusted her position until she could feel his mouth perfectly up against her. He flicked his tongue upwards, as if testing this experience.

“Now now, don’t be shy,” Gaby gently chided him, bearing down a bit more weight on him so he was forced to actually penetrate her with his tongue.

His fingers dug into her hips as he started to hungrily lick and suck on her labia. Gaby moaned and gave a gentle thrust against his face. A little more confident with what he was doing, Illya tilted up his head as best as he could to nibble at one of her lips then moved them apart so he could swirl his tongue around her clit.

Illya’s head was pounding with the rush. He was acutely aware of his erection leaking all over his lower abdomen, but the rest of his sense were almost overwhelmed by Gaby. The scent of her slick was driving him crazy, wanting more than anything to pick her up this instance and fuck her into a frenzied mess. He pushed down the feeling, refocusing on pleasuring her with more insistent licks up and down her folds, his teeth just barely scraping against her tender flesh.

Only when her sex was swollen from the treatment and the inner of her thighs coated with her juices and Illya’s saliva did Gaby finally move off of him. He knew must look like a wreck, but Gaby’s loving gaze had him grinning up at her.

Gaby took in the sight of Illya. His lips were puffy, his jaw no doubt overworked from all of his enthusiasm of eating her out, and his hair was sticking up where she had wound a hand through it and tugged at some point in her pleasure. Her legs shook slightly, her body wanting more. She moved back far enough to where her ass was teasingly close to his cock. If she were to move barely a few centimeters back she would be able to sink down onto him.

Before Illya could say something about the lack of a condom, Gaby interrupted, “No worries. I’m on the pill. Courtesy of being an undercover agent gives you special privileges.”

He nodded with understanding then let his gaze roam up and down her body, eyes following her curves before planting his hands firmly at her hips to drive her down the rest of the way onto his cock. Gaby moaned, the noise practically punched out of her as she was brought all the way down. 

Illya’s grip became bruisingly hard on her, holding her in place as he fucked up into her. All of her teasing had already driven him so close, so he knew he was not going to last long, but he at least wanted to give her a good ride in the meantime.

With her left hand she gripped onto his chest to steady herself, her other coming up to her breast to squeeze her nipple almost painfully hard. Happy with her position, Gaby braced her knees against the bed and grinded down on him, rotating her hips in a way that had Illya gasping.

Illya arched his back, thighs tense under her and his cock pulsing within her as he came. His eyes were blown wide as he started to thrust up in earnest, his breathy moans turning into full grunts that had her quickening her pace. Gaby rocked her hips, purposefully clenching the muscles between her legs to tease him further. She slowed her pace down until she could start to feel him soften. 

Just as he started to shiver with overstimulation, Gaby slid herself off.  He gasped with relief then lay still, obviously trying to even out his breathing. 

As she moved to lay beside him she could feel his cum leaking out from between her legs. She wasn’t as subtle about her breathing, letting him hear her take satisfied sighs as she cooled off. 

Illya turned to her and peppered her face with soft kisses, his rough hands coming up to caress her breasts, her shoulder, her side. He was being impossibly gentle and it made Gaby act on an impulse to pull him close to her. 

In the most quiet voice she had ever heard he asked, “Was that okay?”

Gaby felt a wave of affection as she gave him a comforting squeeze, “More than okay. Rest now. We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

He obeyed, though she wasn’t sure if it was because of her words or he had simply finally worn himself out. Gaby stayed awake, listening to the sound of his deepening breaths and smiling at the thought that she had found a way to subdue his inner turmoil. She smiled wider still at the additional thought of  _ wouldn’t he look oh-so-lovely with a leash? _


End file.
